


Extra Life

by FireGire96



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Don't take this serious, Drama & Romance, Drugs, Enjoy!, It's just for fun is all, Multi, References to Drugs, Romantic Comedy, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Ruby Rose expected to wake up and be served a batch of cookies for breakfast. But no! She just had to wake in as Lindsay Tuggey Jones! And to make matters worse, so did her friends, who woke up in different bodies and a whole new world (no pun intended). How will they be able to get out of this one? (AU, Rated M for situations and sexual content.)





	Extra Life

**Yo. Let me just start off by saying, this is a fanfic. This is fanfiction. So none of this is supposed to be taken seriously... Unless there's a story arc or something. But still, I don't know what is up with Rooster Teeth's personal life. This is just what I thought it might be like. And how close I could get it to after some research. Anyways, this fanfic is made to entertain, so please enjoy. And also, even though you already knew this, I do not own RWBY. So don't get upset when I do something out of the norm. This is a warning, no offense. So, I hope you enjoy and as always, have a good day! :)**

* * *

****

She didn't know why, but even before she woke up, Ruby Rose felt... Off.  
  
The redhead knew like the back of her hand that it wasn't because of the way she slept. As a matter of fact, she slept rather normally. In the position fit for her and almost everyone who was destined for greatness, that is in her eyes, the Yearner. So due to this, there was no back pain nor neck pain to be present, luckily.

Her sudden suspicions wasn't caused by the day she experienced. Yesterday was pretty normal, but like everyday, nice. The young leader was hanging out with her team and the females of Team JNPR around Vale. They competed in various games at the Arcade, mostly her sister Yang. Ate their kingdom's famous cookies, which were largely gobbled up by yours truly. And for the grand finale, spent their night dancing and partying at a man name Junior's Club. Happily, no one got drunk... For the most part. And no one was sent to the hospital... For the most part.

She already knew it wasn't Weiss continuously telling her that they weren't BFFS. Nor Blake feeling a certain way when she read her 'special' books. And nor was it the fact that sometimes, sadly, she had to be the big sister to Yang... So what was having her feel at unease?

Her answers, hopefully, would be delivered after her eyelids started to reveal their owner's eyes, slowly but surely, as she turned on her back. This caused the female's first image to be a ceiling. Her nice, pretty calming to stare at, canvas of fun memories... Clean ceiling?

The sight of this scene caused the redhead to raise her eyebrow slightly and her frown to become more apparent. It made her wonder silently, when did the ceiling get cleaned? Was this the actions of a certain clean freak? Or was this done by the janitors? Whatever or whoever did it, they certainly made a sensation of sadness run over the young leader. She thought it sucked that such wonderful memories had to be... Well, cleaned... Still, it didn't serve to annoy her nor ruin her average morning...

What did was the window's placement on her right. Her bed standing above the floor instead of another bunk. The fact that she had a different colored room, to add, that her room was rather smaller. That she was a owner of many mischievous and cool looking objects. And most importantly,

The fact that she was sleeping with someone.

Ruby had found a complete stranger in the mysterious bed she slept on. The stranger was the one thing she didn't want to encounter like this. A male. A man, as a matter of fact. The male was the owner of shaggy dark ginger hair and fair complexion. She couldn't tell due to the covers above them, but he seemed to have been wearing a plain white t-shirt. Actually, in this state with the man, she thought he was rather cute. Let alone sexy... But that wasn't the point!

Her first action was not to disrupt his slumber. At least not yet. Instead, she sparsely lifted up the cover to see if she was fully clothed. And she was. At the sight of a long black with red polka dots gown, the young teenager found herself sighing in relief... But not for long.

Something else soon caught her eye, which was her figure, along with the man's. Why was she so detailed, she asked secretly. When did she have such a tall body? Was this a result of her milk? If so, then look out world, she told herself, because Ruby Rose was packing something else other then her scythe.

... Her scythe!

Just at the realization of her weapon's absence, Ruby quickly began to reach for the one place she knew it would be. On the right side of the bed. Which was not present. So she tried behind her, the second place she would put it, mostly due to her tired ways. Which was, of course not there. This only left one more place to check.

On the man's side.

The redhead already knew this wasn't going to end well. She didn't want to wake up the adult besides her, if she was being honest? What if he had a hangover and entered the wrong house, she asked herself. What if she had entered the wrong house? What if this was all a dream? If so, why does it feel so real? Ruby already knew she was thinking hard and had to stop before it got her in trouble. Or worse.

But sadly, it was too late. Before she knew it, her well detailed chest was on the stranger's own. Such a feeling made the man begin to stir from his nap, causing his eyelids to quint and undo in a pattern. The redhead's heart stopped automatically at the now awoken male before her. And eventually, even though she didn't want it to happen, the man's eyes opened gradually to reveal brown eyes. Pretty nice looking, chestnut brown eyes... That soon stared upon the young girl, and let her owner do what anyone would do at the vision of a total strange.

Scream. Scream as loud as he could.

The stranger soon scrammed out of his bed upwards to create a way for the female in front of him to fall of his bed. Screaming continued to ensue now between the two until the man grabbed the closest thing near him, which was a lamp. With his choice of protection, he held up the object in as if it was a bat to ask the intruder out of fear, "Who the hell are you?! And what are you doing on top of me-. W-Where am I?!"

"I should be asking you the same thing," The young leader responded with a groan, getting up from the man's previous action and noticing that her voice was a little deep. "Who are you?... And why," The redhead ignored her incoming question with another as she saw her hands moving her hair. She thought she would feel black hair tainted with a dash of red. Unfortunately, she didn't, instead it was something else. It was...

Blonde hair.

At the mere sight of the dark yellow color, Ruby immediately wasted no time to search for a mirror. Luckily, there was one in the room her and the man were in. Without hesitation, she dashed instantly into the restroom with a expression of total horror, ignoring the sudden squeal that escaped from the fearful man. What she found when she looked into the mirror was something that almost made her pass out. She didn't find herself. She didn't see any Ruby Rose to be present. Instead, she found someone else.

She found a woman, probably the same age as the man, with the same look of fright she had. The female had messy natural blonde hair that sent her in the room, accompanied by enchanted green eyes. Her skin was rather fair like the other adult's, yet a little more pale. In a way, even though this mysterious person was horrifying to stare upon, she was actually beautiful. So beautiful that Ruby couldn't help but take in the world of art for a few minutes. Was that... Her? She wanted to look for a little longer. She wanted to be given answers to these confusing questions.

Before she could try and take it all in, she heard a set of footsteps stealthily try to sneak up on her. The man's footsteps to be exactly. With his presence known once more to the lost teenager, she examined as he got his now unplugged lamp ready to smash into her head. That is, until his victorious smirk was replaced with a shocked gap in his mouth. He had saw what the woman had saw. And with this, he began to be lost in a trance with the intruder, becoming lost in his face. The adult's both used their hand to explore their new found face of beauty, only to ask themselves the dying question that was answered by the mysterious people in unison,

"Is that. Me?..."

Their state of trance was soon interrupted by the sudden sound of whimpers and cries. The two dumbfounded adults listened carefully to know exactly what it was. And when they did, their jaws were immediately dropped in utter shock. With their new realization, they followed the source of the noise down the hall and into a room. When they entered, they found yet another factor to add to their problems. Every adult's worse nightmare or best dream... Which in this case, was a nightmare.

That nightmare, being a bawling baby.

The scene made the now blonde haired female and brown haired man more disordered as to what was going on. Soon, after a few more seconds of cries, the male shook his head in frustration to ask the woman out loud, "Is this your baby? And you still didn't tell me who you are?"

"No! It's not," The woman answered as calmly as she could with her hands stretching her face in surprise. "And my name is Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"Wait." The brunette turned fully to the female to stare at her as if he was going to pass out. "Ruby?!"

"Yes, that's my name. You know me or something?"

"It's me," The man continued at a high volume. "Sun! Sun Wukong?!"

"Wait a minute... Sun?! How did you end up looking like that," Ruby began to question at her friend's magnitude, watching as her answer was a quick nod. "What is going on here?!"

"I don't know," Sun proceed as he tried to contain himself from freaking out. "And whose baby is this?!"

"I seriously don't know, Sun," Ruby sighed, trying to take it all in before staring at the child one more time. What was she doing here, she questioned once more. Whose baby was this exactly? Whose bodies were these that her and Sun were possessing? Where was everyone else? And how did they end up in this place? She certainly didn't know.

_"But I'm gonna find out..."_


End file.
